The Tale of Wy and Sprout
by Dark2Ganny
Summary: Sprout is a strange boy who appeared from nowhere to do something. He has amnesia, so he's not sure what that something was, but he's sure there was, indeed, something. And this something is a destiny, and to follow a destiny, he's asked shelter from the first person he sees upon entering this world. That would be Wy, a micro-nation. What will become of these two's adventures?
1. Wy's First Encounter

One time, some time ago, something spectacular happened. This "something" is so vague, not even I, the third-person narrator, can quite comprehend the events of that "something." However, if you'd like to gander of things that have occurred and take a wild guess as to what exactly happened, be my guest. As the narrator, I encourage you to read and interpret the following story to your heart's content.

The strange flow of events broke the logical dam on a nice and peaceful day. Not that a flood of insanity was about to flow, but just oddity.

On this day, Wy was visiting Australia's house for a little Christmas party.

"England and his friends will be there, too. I think." Australia told Wy, who didn't think much of it. "You should really come, too, Wy!"

"I don't see why not..." she muttered to herself. Australia's koala was glaring down from a high shelf, for whatever reason. Ignore...

Moving right along, there was a gift exchange, and she pulled Sealand's name from the box Australia set up. Australia himself pulled Wy's name.

At the party there was England, London, and Sealand.

"Is this all?" Wy asked Australia.

Australia replied like so, "Isn't this good enough? We don't need to invite all of the Allies or anything."

London, the girl with a trench coat and a red bow in her short, blonde hair, gave a present to England. England gave a present to Australia. Wy gave Sealand a pet whale, which Sealand immediately named "Walter" for some inexplicable reason. Seriously, how boring! And how odd!

"Here you go, Wy!" Australia shouted, handing her a small box. Wy didn't immediately open it, though. Everyone played several games, ate delicious food, and so on and so forth.

At this point, the dam was perfectly fine. Such trivial details for this particular story, really. Which is why we are thinking so little, and the slower you think, the faster time flies, which is why the pace is so fast right now. Seriously, Google it. The dam of sanity was finally broken late that night when Wy returned to her own home, set the box on her bed, and went to take a bath.

The sound of water running overlapped with the sound of the small box shaking around. It shook and shook and shook, eventually falling right off the bed, and opening on its own. The contents was nothing more than a flower, similar to the one Wy wears, but a slightly different color, and it stayed perfectly still there on the floor.

Around five minutes later...

"Huh? What's this doing here?" Wy, dressed only with a bath towel came into her room and found the flower on the floor. "Was this Australia's present?" She glared at it for a moment, and then decided to pay it no mind for now. However, while going to get some clothes, the flower lit up. A gold light suddenly filled the room, and the flower levitated slightly off the ground.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Wy shouted, falling backwards and facing the floating flower before her.

The light suddenly stopped and the flower fell to the ground, as if nothing had happened. Wy blinked a couple of times, then got on all fours as she checked the flower out. Her finger drew near it, and then...

_BOOM!_

The light and other phenomena involved suddenly burst before Wy's eyes, causing her to fall back again. The flower started imploding on itself, and then with a popping sound, there was a figure standing before Wy.

Looking about Wy's age, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, the figure wore a blue jacket over a plain white T-shirt. He also wore dark green shorts and had glasses. "Ah!" he exclaimed, paying no mind to the barely-dressed girl before him. "Where am I?"

He scratched the back of his head, and that's when Wy noticed the flower that he had spawned from was sitting upon his head, looking to be attached.

"This looks like a bedroom..." the strange boy muttered to himself. "What's this? Is this a girl's room!? How did I end up here!?"

He was just as confused as Wy was. She glanced back at her very large paintbrush behind her and then looked back to the strange boy.

"Ha, how cute! This girl has good tastes! Unless this is a man's room. How creepy..." he continued going about his own business, scanning the room from behind his glasses. His body stopped turning when he came across Wy, lying on the floor with only a towel on. He didn't respond as one thought he would...

"Oh, hey! You must be the person who lives here. Listen, this is kind of awkward, but I need a place to stay for a while, so if you don't mind, can I live here for a few days? That reminds me, where exactly is this place?"

He didn't even seem to notice... _anything... _about this scenario. And that's when the dam finally broke.

Wy took hold of the paint brush behind her and whacked the strange boy, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Wy was struggling to keep the towel on.

"Owowowowowowow! What was that for!?" the boy shouted, holding the back of his head. "That really hurt!"

"Get out of my house, dammit! Get out, get out, get out!"

"H-hold on! Let me explain my situation." He just didn't get it.

"Where did you come from, anyway!?"

"I don't remember."

"Who are you?"

"I don't remember."

"... What are you doing here?"

"I... don't remember. All I know is I need a place to stay for a while, so if you'd let me stay in your house for the time being Miss...?"

Wy narrowed her eyes, "Wy. My name is Wy. N-now, we'll continue this talk in a minute, just get out of my room!"

The strange boy looked at Wy in confusion. Then he blushed a little as he realized what she meant. "Oh! I'm sorry, it isn't really common courtesy from wherever the hell I'm from." The strange boy seemed to at least remember pieces of things. He immediately left the room.

After getting dressed, Wy went out into the hallway, where the strange boy sat at her doorway. "Now, explain yourself." she told him bluntly.

"Hm?" the strange boy looked at her briefly, then looked directly at the wall in front of him. "Oh, yes. I remember sitting in a field or something. Someone told me something along the lines of 'Go forth and realize your destiny!' like some sort of RPG. Then there was a bright light, I forgot most of what happened, and I was suddenly in your room. While I figure out my current situation, I will need a place of accommodation. I assume since I'm realizing my destiny, everything that happens is happening for a reason, so it was only logical to ask shelter from the first person I saw upon being summoned."

Wy looked down on the boy doubtfully. "Really? And what's up with this thing?" she asked, pulling on his flower.

"Owowowowowow! I'm sensitive there! Careful, careful! I'm afraid I might die if it gets torn!"

"Will you?"

He was silent for a moment. "I don't remember."

Wy heaved a heavy sigh and let go of the flower on the boy's head. "Do you remember anything else important?"

"Nope."

"What about your name?" Wy asked, sitting beside him. He placed his index finger under his chin, as if in thought, and then replied like normal:

"I don't remember."

"You've got to be kidding! So, what should I call you then?"

He looked around, and saw a vase full of flowers on a table against the wall he was looking at. Then he looked up, as if trying to see the flower on his own head. Something hit him, or clicked, or a light bulb... a very dull light bulb... went off.

"How about 'Sprout'?" he suggested. "Just something to refer to me as until I can remember my name? Simple enough, no?"

"Sprout, huh? I guess it's okay..."

Wy stood up and walked down the hall, suddenly stopping. "Sprout" was still sitting at the doorway. "H-hey, are you hungry?"

"I don't remember." he replied, leaving Wy a little confused. As soon as she turned around to continue downstairs...

There was a loud grumbling noise.

Wy sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. Anyone would be hungry after whatever just happened..." Wy herself was unsure of how to refer to such an event, "I have some leftovers from the party earlier, if you want any."

Sprout shot up to his feet and quickly caught up with Wy, going downstairs for some food.

And this is how the adventures... or is it "misadventures"? Either way, this is how the strange events of Sprout and Wy began. And it only got weirder. As if the dam breaking wasn't enough, now the oddity was going to flood the world...

Whether or not anyone actually _cared _was a different story entirely.


	2. Wy's First Night

Wy had taken Sprout to eat the leftovers from the party that Australia had sent home with her. Sprout said he wasn't very hungry, but in the end, he ate everything in sight like a vacuum.

"Mph... This is... Ah, really good! Really, really, really good! I don't remember there being food this good back at home, wherever that is!" Sprout shouted incomprehensibly. Wy just watched him gobble everything up, shocked by the appetite.

"If you keep eating like that, you'll get a stomach ache later. Don't you think you should slow down?" she advised. Sprout nodded, but never once slowed down from his monstrous eating. Wy sighed, "In any case, how am I going to explain your presence to Australia? Or anyone for that matter? I mean, an existence such as yourself..."

In other words, she was considering kicking him out now before he caused any problems. Sprout didn't seem to be listening, though, continuing on with his feast.

After finally devouring everything in sight, Sprout went to lie on the couch and let out a loud sigh. "Man, that was delicious. Delicious! I haven't been this full since the last time I remember eating. Which was... I don't remember, but I've probably never, ever been this full before!" He tried to let out a laugh, but immediately stopped and froze in place. Then, he rolled off the couch and rolled around on the floor for a minute or two. "Owowowowowowow! Stomach ache!"

Wy looked at him with a pitying look and sighed, "See, what did I tell you?" She placed her chin in her hand and looked at the clean plates scattered across the table.

Once Sprout calmed down, he sat back at the table and laid his head down. "Even though that hurt a lot, a lot, it was worth it for that awesome food! It really was!" Sprout looked up at Wy. "Hey," he started, "You didn't make any of that food, did you? Huh?"

Wy looked away. "No, I didn't. What about it?"

"I was just curious as to your cooking skill. What do you usually eat?"

Wy pursed her lips, "Whatever Australia brings me..."

"Oh, I guess you're too young to be cooking for yourself all the time, huh? Makes me wonder what you're doing living alone in the first place! Hey, why don't we both make breakfast together tomorrow?" Sprout said, jumping to his feet and smiling.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, I remember how to cook pancakes! My mom used to make them all the time! Or was it my sister? I don't remember, but whoever it was they gave me a recipe and I still remember that!"

_Why is he remembering only trivial things!? _Wy shouted inside her head.

"What do you want me to do then?" she asked aloud.

Sprout sat back down and entered a state of thinking. He put his finger to his forehead. "Ah! I got it! You can make toast! Right, right? I mean, it's pretty simple and a good place to start, right?"

"Do you want me to hit you?" Wy asked irritably. Sprout shut his mouth and placed his finger to his forehead again.

"If it bothers you, then what do you suggest?"

"W-well..." she blushed a little bit, since she was unable to find a proper response. Eventually, she came up with the following idea, "I can make the pancakes and you'll just walk me through it?"

Sprout stared at her blankly for a moment. "Yeah, we can do that." After looking around for a moment, Sprout finally asked an important question. "So this means I get to stay here?"

Wy looked away from Sprout for a moment. "It's going to be troublesome, especially if someone shows up. We need to think of an explanation as to what you're doing here, you know? Other than that, I guess there's no reason you can't stay. Yeah, it can't be helped... So what is your fake explanation?"

"Fake?" Sprout repeated, "Why does it have to be fake? We can't just tell them I'm here to realize my destiny?"

"No we can't." Wy replied brusquely.

"What? Why not?"

Wy's eyebrow twitched at how ridiculous it sounded. "Because it just sounds odd, you idiot! Nobody is going to buy that, and if they do, they might have the wrong idea or something. Honestly, realizing your destiny is a very vague thing, don't you think? Hey, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I've got nothing else, not a thing, in mind."

"Can't you at least think harder!?"

"I ate too much to think right now..." Sprout mumbled. "Why don't you think of one?"

"Because I'm not the one who will be freeloading from today on!"

"But I won't be freeloading. I'm gonna help you make pancakes, remember? I'll contribute, don't worry." Sprout said with a burp.

Wy watched Sprout doze off on the table for a moment. "Man, why am I letting such an idiot live here?" She stayed there for a while, and eventually her head started bobbing forward and her eyes started closing. She jolted back up, only to continue the process a few times. A few minutes passed, and then...

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Wha-!?" Wy shot straight up, almost falling back in her chair, and looked over at the door. "S-somebody's here? At this hour?"

Wy went to answer the door. As she stood there, she broke into a cold sweat. If somebody were to find Sprout now, she wouldn't know what to say. "Eh... W-who's there?" she asked. It was silent for a moment. "Anybody?" She reached out to grab the doorknob when the door suddenly flew open. "Wha-!"

"G'day, Wy!" Australia greeted her, poking his head in through the door way.

"G'day!? Do you even realize what time it is? W-w-what do you want?"

Australia looked at Wy with a confused expression for a brief moment. He smiled and held out a cupcake. "There was one left! I thought you'd might like to have it. You didn't eat any at the party, did you?"

Wy took the cupcake and looked away from Australia. "T-thank you. Now, if you could just leave, I'm going to go to sleep... Eh!?"

But before she realized it Australia was standing by the sleeping Sprout and poking his cheek. "Hello there, where did this little guy come from?" Sprout's eyes slowly started to open. "Oh? Hello there!"

"Ah, hello there, Mister. My name's Sprout and I'm here to fulfill my destiny." Sprout said in a sleepy mumble.

Australia looked at him blankly for a moment. "Hahaha! Sleep talking, huh? I'll have to ask him about that destiny of his sometime. Oh, Wy, what is he doing here?"

"I-i-it's exactly... as he says?" Wy responded, unsure of herself.

Australia continued toward the door from where he entered, still laughing. "Ah, if that's the case, I'll leave him be. He'll need his sleep to realize his destiny, don't you think?"

The door shut. Wy looked at it with a complicated expression.

"Is everyone I know an idiot?" she muttered to herself.

And so, Wy walked up to her room, slipped into her bed, and dozed off. Who knows what her dreams were about? But with everything that's been going on, don't you think that the dreams were odd? It was certainly an odd day. No, it was only the night that was so odd, was it not. And as Sprout rested on the table, his breathing steady, his dreams were full of flowers and images of things he only vaguely remembers.

Sweet dreams, you two.


	3. Special Chapter 1: Congratulations, Wy!

"Hey, hey, Wy! I heard you're going to appear in the anime!" Sprout announced loudly, "I saw you a picture of you during the ending song, and you appear in some of the source material season five is animating, right?"

Sprout was acting like an overexcited child as he shouted in Wy's ear. Wy looked at him strangely.

"Y-yeah... I guess I am."

"That's so cool!"

Australia and Sealand also, "Congratulations, Wy!"

"I-it's not that big of a deal, you know? It was bound to happen eventually, after all! Besides, my appearances will probably be brief, and they may not even animate all of them. And I didn't even get paid for the photo shoot they did for the ending song, but I guess that's alright."

Sprout sat down beside her, "As long as more people recognize Wy and how adorable she is, everything is okay!"

Wy blushed a little, looking down at the floor, "T-thank you, Sprout..."

Then Sprout drew his face in closer, and with a childish glint in his eye, asked, "So, do you think I'll ever get animated?"

Wy stared at him for a moment, a stiff smile plastered on her face. She seemed to back up a little, the stiff smile never breaking. Sprout ran off and stated pouting in the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's never going to happen. But a character can dream, can't they?"

Wy laughed a little, which was just as stiff as her smile.

-CONGRATULATIONS, WY~!-


	4. Wy's First Worry

Australia was in a world meeting. Wy and Sprout were under his watch for the day, so they were forced to wait outside the world meeting room together.

"I'm recognized... Why do I have to wait out here just because of this idiot?" Wy mumbled, giving Sprout a sidelong glance. He was just wandering around and examining the hall. He kept getting farther and farther away from the meeting room, making Wy a little nervous. "Hey, don't go off to far you gumby!"

But Sprout kept walking around like an idiot, seemingly not able to hear Wy at all. Wy's eyebrow twitched a little as she stood up and sighed. "I guess I'll have to keep him in line..." she complained. But when she looked back down the hall, he seemed to be missing. "Geez..."

Sprout had wandered all the way outside the building, and found himself in some kind of small garden. "Eh? Where am I?" He looked around a little, and admired all the beautiful flowers blooming around him. But... "D-did I wander off? W-where's Wy? Eh... eh... How did I get here?"

He couldn't seem to even remember wandering off. "Owowowowowowow!" he cried out, holding his head. His eyes were shut tight. "What... what's happening?"

And for a brief moment, he could see a face. Red hair... Green eyes...

But he couldn't tell the gender. He couldn't figure out who this person was. It was just a brief image in his head.

"Hm? Are you okay?" a voice called out to him. But everything was getting fuzzy. Darkness ate at the corners of Sprout's vision. Even so, he looked in the direction of the voice.

"Who... are... you..." Sprout spat out, but his voice was trembling. His throat felt like it was closing up. The colors of all the flowers surrounding him were starting to blend and swirl in his vision. His words weren't even directed at the voice, but the face that kept flashing in his mind.

The source of the voice observed as Sprout collapsed on the spot. The person lunged forward to support Sprout's body, picked him up, and started carrying him off somewhere...

Wy saw most of this happen as she ran outside, looking for Sprout. She witnessed him screaming out, then saw him collapse into someone's arms. "What...?"

She was confused. _What just happened? _was the thought running through her head. After it sunk in what she saw, she ran after the person carrying Sprout with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

-1 Hour Later-

"_Huff... _dammit... _huff... _making me chase after him this far." Wy ranted as she walked into a small house where she saw the person take Sprout. The person looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't tell from the distance.

"Oh, Miss Wy. How unexpected." a pleasant voice rang in the room. The person who ran off was Sprout was helping him into a bed while the other person, who had just spoke, was preparing to treat Sprout. "What brings you here?"

Wy was still panting as she weakly held up a finger and pointed to Sprout, currently unconscious. "I'm kind of responsible for him."

The pleasant voice was coming from Miss Hungary, who was examining Sprout to see if he had a fever, among other things. The person who carried Sprout all the way here...

"Hey there, Wy!"

"S-Sealand?"

Sealand nodded. "So this is your friend, huh? What's his name?"

Wy was a little nervous. She felt a little bad for not noticing it was Sealand who carried Sprout all the way here. "Sprout. At least, for now... He kinda has amnesia. A-and Sealand... thanks for helping him." she said, averting her gaze from Sealand's cheery expression.

"It was no problem! I couldn't just let the poor chap pass out in the garden, after all." he laughed.

Wy walked over to the bed where Sprout was laying. "You made me worry, you idiot... What happened?"

Sprout was still unconscious. But in his head, he kept seeing that same face... over and over again. _Who are you... who are you... _he kept asking in his head. After a while, the face was being overlapped with other faces. Wy's in particular stuck out in his head.

Hungary stood up and walked into a small kitchen area. She wet a rag and placed it on his forehead. "We should probably just let him rest, okay Miss Wy?"

Wy nodded. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on him... When you head home, can you tell Australia where I am?"

"Of course." Hungary pleasantly replied.

Sealand's face lit up with a shock as he seemed to realize something. "That's right! I should probably head home, too!" But as he turned around, Wy grabbed his hand. Sealand looked back to see Wy's dejected expression.

"C-could you stay with me, Sealand... Just for a little bit?"

Sealand looked at the door, then back at Wy and nodded. "Sure." he said simply. Hungary watched over them for about ten minutes before deciding to leave.

"You two stay safe. And I'll make sure to tell Mister Sweden where you are, okay Sealand?"

Sealand nodded. As Hungary left, Wy continued to gaze at Sprout's sleeping face. Something about it... seemed to be in pain. As Wy thought about it more, she began to worry about what happened.

"I haven't known him for more than a week yet and he's making me worry about him... What a nuisance..." she ranted. "Hey, dummy, wake up. What happened...?"

As she spoke, Sprout's eyes looked like they were going to open several times, but they never did. In the darkness he was in, he could see Wy's face and that other strange face that he couldn't recognize... A light was starting to shine in, meaning he was waking up... But before then, the other strange face said something...

"Come home..." it whispered eerily.

"_Who are you?"_


	5. Wy's First Irritation

One week had passed since Sprout had passed out, and ever since then, Wy has been a little concerned about him. The strange boy who suddenly appeared to her. In the short time she's known him, he seemed to be a very cheerful person. He always seemed to have a smile on his face.

But in the past week, he's been staring off into space with a somber expression. When Wy tried to confront him about it, he dryly laughed and responded with, "Oh, it's nothing. There's just something I've been thinking about a lot lately."

Miss Hungary checked up on him for the first couple days, and assured Wy he was physically okay. Sealand and Australia, both of whom have taken a liking to the strange boy, also dropped in to check on him from time to time.

Wy sat at a desk in her room, scribbling away on some paper. She really loved to draw, but she kept making mistakes to her dismay. Every time she got a good picture going, she somehow screwed it up...

"Dammit," she muttered to herself, lying her head down on the desk, "Why does that idiot have to make me worry so much? I don't even know him."

She decided to do something to try to cheer him up. Maybe try her hand at some more cooking, though Sprout hasn't been able to teach her much yet. She thought she could at least try and make him some candy. With that thought, she jolted from her seat and went down to the kitchen with determination shining in her eyes. Though, when she got downstairs...

"Eh?"

Sprout and Sealand were sitting on the couch playing some video games together. Wy watched them for a moment with a blank look, and then started to slowly become irritated. Sprout was laughing and jumping around as he mashed away at the buttons on his controller. After a few minutes of being watched by Wy, he received a giant whack to the back of the head from her large paintbrush.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted at him as he crashed to the floor, getting tangled in the controller's cord. Sealand watched on with a blank smile.

"W-well, I thought I'd play some games, since Sealand stopped by and looked pretty bored, you know?" Sprout spat out as he tried to uncoil himself. "Is there a problem?"

With that, he received another whack from the paintbrush.

"You idiot! What happened to that blank, sad face you've had all week?! You really made me worry, you know!"

"I-I did?" Sprout mumbled to himself, only to get hit by the paintbrush once more. "Owowowowowow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!But after thinking it over this entire week, I gave up. There was no use mulling over things that didn't seem to matter."

Sealand finally spoke up, feeling pretty sorry for Sprout, who was starting to get bruised. "Ah, Wy, sorry for stopping by so suddenly like this. When I came over, Sprout invited me in for some video games. If it's a problem, I'll just leave."

He got up and prepared to depart, but Wy grabbed the back of his collar. "You stay here! I-it's not that big of a deal, I guess."

An idea suddenly popped into Sprout's head. "Hey, Wy! To make it up to you, why don't I cook a really cool dinner for the three of us?"

Wy paused for a moment, glaring down at Sprout, who was still hopelessly tangled in wire. With a "hmph!" she turned away from him and gave a sidelong glance to Sealand before marching over to the staircase. "Do what you want!" she shouted over her shoulder as she returned to her room.

When she returned to her drawings, she unknowingly sketched out a person. She seemed to do it in a rage, and didn't notice the mistakes that would usually bother her.

But she had never seen such a person.

A tall man, with red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long-coat and a fedora. A beard was starting to develop on his chin. Wy was fairly pleased with how it came out and stuffed the picture into a drawer. After sitting there for about an hour, Sprout and Sealand called her down for the cool dinner as promised.

Everyone wore a smile that night. Both Wy and Sprout forgot about what was bugging them in the first place, and seemed to enjoy themselves. Sealand joined in the merry fun.

Even thought it probably wouldn't last for very long...


End file.
